justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Butler
) | parents = Martin Butler, Sharon Roper Butler | occupation = Director/editor, photographer | instagram = truthandstyle }}Ryan Butler has been Justin Bieber’s best friends since they were 7. He’s an aspiring director/editor, and a wonderful photographer. He’s very athletic. He enjoys basketball, soccer, hockey and golf. His favorite movie is Step Brothers, and he loves Rap/Hiphop. One of his favorite artists is Eminem. As a best friend, Ryan is naturally overprotective over Justin. Trivia Replying to a fan that believed Justin was complaining, he wrote: Appearances * 2009: One Time * 2010: Somebody to Love (Remix) * 2013: Melodies (by Madison Beer) Videography * 2014: Broken * 2014: Playtime Gallery Justin Bieber with Ryan Butler September 2014.jpg|'justinbieber' "You no u no u no u no u no u" via Shots Justin Bieber with Ryan Butler and Khalil.jpg|'khalil' via Instagram Ryan Butler, Justin Bieber, Jeremy and Alfredo Flores August 2013.jpg Justin Bieber and Ryan Butler backstage Believe Tour.jpg|'justinbieber' "@ryanbutler creeper" via Instagram Dc mg-15.jpg nj_mg_2-13.jpg nj_mg_2-11.jpg Ryan at Justin's M&G.jpg Justin Bieber and his crew.jpg|'justinbieber' "The crew and Chaz open ur eyes for once" via Instagram Waldo.jpg|'justinbieber' "Where's Waldo lol" via Instagram Peter Pan.jpg|'justinbieber' "Look its Peter Pan" via Instagram Ryan Butler wearing 2 chains.jpg|'justinbieber' "Is that 2chainz or @ryanbutler #hahaturnup" via Instagram Justin Bieber having fun with friends.jpg|'ryanbutler' "Just rippin' yesterday w/ the boys" via Instagram Ryan Butler drunk.jpg|'justinbieber' "Ryan's drunk as piss" via Instagram Justin with Ryan and Corey in London.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chillin in London with the boys @ryanbutler and @coreyg650" via Instagram Justin in jet with Ryan.jpg|'justinbieber' "Hey guys" via Instagram Justin and Ryan December 2012.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and @ryanbutler" via Instagram Ryan Butler laughing.jpg|'justinbieber' "Dummy" via Instagram Chaz holding Pac.jpg|'justinbieber' "@ryanbutler and Chaz if u look close u can see Chaz holding PAC" via Instagram Justin and Ryan Butler October 2012.jpg|'justinbieber' "Who do we got to the right of me" - via Instagram Justin and Ryan at the Air Canada Centre December 28, 2011.png Ryan learning.jpg|'justinbieber' "Whats this guy doing learning?" via Instagram Justin Bieber snow football with friends.jpg|'ryanbutler' "Snow football!" via Instagram Ryan growing beard.jpg|'justinbieber' "Ryan growing out the beard" via Instagram Ryan Butler growing beard.jpg|'ryanbutler' "Not allowed to shave for the week ( Justin's orders)" via Instagram Justin Bieber and friends 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "Hockey game @ryanbutler @mrseankingston @benballer" via Instagram Ozzy or Butsy.jpg|'justinbieber' "Ozzy or Butsy" via Instagram Ryan Butler wearing shades.jpg|'justinbieber' "Ryanbutler nice shades" via Instagram Ryan Butler getting his first tat 2.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Ryan Butler getting his first tat.jpg|'justinbieber' "@itsryanbutler getting his first tat" via Instagram Justin riding out to Big Sean's album.jpg|'justinbieber' "Riding out to Big Sean's album" via Instagram Justin swimming with friends.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Swimming with the boys.. ;)" via Instagram Justin Bieber and Ryan Butler as Harry Potter and Ozzy.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and @itsryanbutler getting our Harry potter and ozzy on" via Instagram Justin and Ryan.jpg Justin Bieber and Ryan Butler eating frozen yogurt in LA.jpg|Justin and Ryan eating frozen yogurt on April 26, 2010 Somebody to Love Ryan Butler.png|Ryan in Somebody to Love Justin and eminem.jpg Chaz, Christian, Justin and Ryan in the Bahamas 2010.jpg Ryan, Chaz, Christian and Justin in the Bahamas January 2010.jpg|Justin and friends in Bahamas on January 3, 2010 Summer Rush 2009 Canada's Wonderland.jpg Justin and his friends at Paterson Island.jpg Ryan Butler in One Time.jpg|Appearance in "One Time" Justin and Ryan playing video games in One Time.png|Appearance in "One Time" Justin Bieber with his friends and Usher.jpg Ryan Butler and Justin Bieber.jpg Young Ryan Butler and Justin Bieber.jpg Videos Jaxon Bieber walking around|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin Bieber wearing grillz|'justinbieber' "Who's grillz the best? @ryanbutler or @theworldshero" via Instagram Justin Bieber on a jet with the crew|'justinbieber' "Crew" via Instagram Justin sings "Lolly" with friends on stairs in Toronto|'justinbieber' "She says she's love my lolly" via Instagram Ryan Butler tripping|'justinbieber' "don't trip @ryanbutler" via Instagram Justin Bieber decided to fall down the stairs|'justinbieber' "#whyigottafallandcutmyneckbeforeaphotoshoot fun" via Instagram Category:Friends Category:Directors Category:Videographers